


Бхадракали

by Seidhe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "Black Butler, Soma/Agni: closeness - a hand blessed by the gods"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бхадракали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bhadrakali](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045) by [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch). 



Его ночи почти без остатка принадлежат ей. Она является во тьме и тишине, и лишь еле слышное позвякивание ножных браслетов из чистого золота выдает ее приближение.

\- Госпожа, - шепчет Агни, простираясь ниц у ее ног.

Она хохочет и одним небрежным рывком поднимает его на ноги; ее смех - само воплощение чистейшей экзальтации в звуке.

\- Дитя мое, - говорит она, - ах, дитя мое...

\---

Полдень нынче особенно жаркий и душный, свирепое солнце рассыпает тысячи бликов по драгоценным камням в украшениях Сомы - потому на него почти больно смотреть, будто он и есть солнце. Поразительно, но даже скрывшись в тени беседки, Сома по-прежнему будто излучает царственный свет. Восседая на груде ярких расшитых подушек, с чайной чашкой тончайшего фарфора в руках, он весь от кончиков волос до кончиков ногтей - истинный принц.

Мгновением спустя Сома опускает чашку на поднос - та мелко дребезжит - и величественный ореол рассыпается прахом.

\- Агни, я устал, - тянет он и подкрепляет свои слова длинным зевком.

Агни склоняет голову.

\- Вы хотите отдохнуть, мой принц?

\- Ну... хочу, наверное, - Сома лукаво ухмыляется, отчего его лицо смотрится совсем уж юным, почти детским. - Только мне нужна нормальная подушка.

\- Подушка, мой принц?.. - Агни оглядывает бесчисленные подушки - сваленные в кучу, разложенные вдоль шелковых стен беседки, разбросанные по тигровой шкуре, укрывающей пол. - Но...

Сома смеется.

\- Иди ко мне, Агни, - тонкая рука тянется к нему, и Агни с поклоном подчиняется. - Ну давай же, садись. Да не так...

Обескураженный, Агни не сопротивляется, когда его попеременно тащат за рукав и подталкивают, усаживая в правильном месте, а затем командуют, заставляя принять правильную позу. Наконец Сома, довольный результатом своих трудов, снова зевает до ушей и укладывается, пристраивая голову у Агни на коленях.

\- Мой принц... - начинает Агни, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Он погрешил бы против истины, если бы сказал, что ему не доводилось раньше бывать в таком положении; но в череде захлестнувших его воспоминаний нет ничего, кроме его - Аршада - бесконечных малопристойных выходок. Он не желает даже в мыслях связывать человека, которым был, и его дурные поступки с этим мальчишкой - донельзя избалованным, непозволительно доверчивым... просто потрясающим.

\- Помолчи, - мягко укоряет его Сома. - Я пытаюсь уснуть, знаешь ли.

И Агни замолкает.

\---

В ее дыхании - аромат благовоний и медленно гниющих цветов, оставленных на ее алтаре. Она берет его ладонь - свободную от бинтов, незащищенную - в две свои; третья мягко приподнимает его подбородок и держит, не давая отвернуться.

Агни старается не смотреть ей в глаза. В них - абсолютная чернота бесконечности, водоворот первозданной мощи, вид которого сводит с ума и самых стойких мужчин. Что уж тогда говорить о таких мужчинах, как он.

\---

\- Знаешь, почему я назвал тебя Агни? - бормочет Сома, уткнувшись носом ему в бедро.

Агни отрицательно мотает головой, опасаясь, что голос его выдаст - и запоздало понимает, что господин вряд ли увидит такой ответ - с закрытыми-то глазами.

\- Не знаю, - все же произносит он.

\- Огонь - это очень красиво, правда? Но если он горит слишком сильно и слишком ярко, то пожирает все на своем пути, - сейчас Сома глядит на него снизу вверх в упор с непонятным выражением на лице. - Вот про это я и подумал, когда впервые тебя увидел - что ты прекрасен, но ты уничтожил все, что было вокруг тебя, и потому тебя хотят потушить.

Агни вспоминает пятна на трухлявых досках эшафота, вспоминает, как падали на лицо длинные немытые пряди, вспоминает, как ждал смерти - и думает, что Сома вряд ли догадывается, насколько то первое впечатление оказалось верным.

От прежней жизни остались только тонкие декоративные косы. За одну из которых его сейчас вежливо, но настойчиво дергают, отвлекая от мыслей о прошлом.

\- И я тогда решил, что будет ужасным расточительством не попытаться зажечь этот огонь снова. Вот, теперь ты Агни, - продолжает Сома, отпустив его косу. Потом улыбается - широко, искренне и чуточку сонно. - И теперь ты горишь только для меня.

\- Как скажете, мой принц, - говорит Агни и улыбается своему божеству в ответ.

\---

Черепа в ее ожерелье постукивают друг об друга, когда она пляшет на его теле безумный танец Шивы - который есть разрушение и возрождение, черная бесконечность и начало новой жизни.

Агни беззвучно смеется.


End file.
